Power of the Nexus
by Dr.Doom23
Summary: After the defeat of the brotherhood new age villains have entered the scene but all these appearances maybe linked to one center and after these villains work together can the Titans figure it out and stop this new threat?


1.A little Anarky

The five titans had made it to H.I.V.E Five's horrible attempt at robbing a bank without their member Jinx they haven't been on good times. Mammoth was hanging from a light lamp from his underwear. See-more had his visor punched in and broken next to the front door. They quickly made there way inside. In the middle of the building was a man with platinum blonde slick back, blue eyes, black shoes, pant, and fingerless gloves, a small sleeveless black vest with no shirt he looked as big as Beast Boy, around him was Gizmo with his mechanical spider legs broken off and were used to pin him on the wall. Wykkyd had his cape broken over his head ,Billy Numerous and five others of him met the wall hard as he laid next Private H.I.V.E who had his shield on his back as it seemed that he was rammed into the wall with his own shield.

"One two three four thousand man I'm enjoying spendin this all"The man spoke in a slight southern drawl as he counting a bag of money then looked over and saw the titans he smirked.

"Who are you?" Robin half asked, half ordered.

The man scratched the back of his head as he put the bag over his shoulder.

"You caught me at a bad time. I don't really have a name fer myself yet"He looked up at the titans in a thoughtful stare.

"Put the money down" Raven growled, all it did was earn her a quick snicker from the nameless man but then he ignored her and said.

"Oh I got a name how bout Blight," he grinned in triumph then said. "Boo" then his eyes glowed white.

Then there was a large bright light that blinded everyone and forced them to shield their eyes. Blight and the money was gone by the time the light died down.

* * *

><p>"Git me my steak please" Blight said as he folded his arms. He was a patient and somewhat polite person but they seem to take forever making a plate of steak, mash potatoes and mac &amp; white cheese.<p>

One of the waitresses, a young pretty redhead with a barely concealed fear. In her hands was, to his relief, his tray had the food he wanted.

"What took you so long? I think I grew a whole head of 'ite hair." Blight said with slight annoyance, trying not to get angry. He lifted his fork with a smile because of his satisfying meal but then suddenly put the fork down.

"Hey what I need to do to get some barbeque round here" he raised his hand and snapped his finger repeatedly.

He saw another waitress passing by with a rather large plate of barbeque. He quickly and silently took the plate without the waitress noticing the switch. A smile crept his face while he ate.

His smile got bigger when he heard the costumer.

"What? Where the heck is my food!" The loud feminine voice said.

"I... I just had it." The timid waitress answered

"Well its not here, is it?"

"I..."

Blight couldn't help but chuckle and he just couldn't help himself. He put as much barbeque on his plate as possible then wolfed down what was left. then he ate his steak and watched as the waitress got chewed out by the customer. After finishing the last bite he then got up and walked to the door. Then he stopped as he turned around and spoke.

"Thanks for meal and" Blight turned towards the door hearing a what the heck he slipped out only to stare at the teens titans glaring at him.

* * *

><p>"Dang y'all catch up real quick doncha?"<p>

Before they could say anything witty they all heard something.

"DESTROYYYYY!" Then from the top of the building fell down what looked to be man.

"POUND!" he said as punched the ground with enough strength to cause a small shock wave. His right arm is replaced with a cybernetic black one with claws, his left eye is a hazel while right eye is cybernetic, it being black with a blue iris,white long leather boots, pants and a short sleeve dark purple shirt with a slim white gauntlet on his left arm with a white glove.

"D-Man how's it been?"Blight raised his hand hoping for a high five but the new man slapped his hand hard with the mechanical hand,which needless to say hurt.

"Hey you what makes you think you can steal from me" She had black hair adorns her head with red-highlights, going over her face, with slight pig-tails on the sides, all wafting down to conceal most of her expressions. Black masquerade worn around deep red eyes couples with black-lip gloss. A sleeveless black-t shirt with a black and white tie adorn her chest. Leather gauntlets going over her hands with rounding straps, fingerless . A red Gothic skirt with assorted chains, a chibi skull, and several crosses dangle from. Two straps dangle from each side of the skirt, brushing against the back of her legs and calves. Simple black boots with rounding belt-straps hold her boots onto her feet.

"Umm. . .He did it!" Blight pointed at D-man

"And you'd be?" The woman nearly yelled, whipping around to glare at the cybernetic villain oddity.

"Why I am Destroyman!" He put his hands to his side mocking the heroes before turning around and yelling,

"DESTROY BEAM!" He raised his robotic hand as a large blast erupted from it and hit the equally large blast of Cyborg as they struggle to over power the other Blight prepared himself as Raven and beast boy stared but was interrupted by a green blur that knock both back and showed himself to Blight

"Who are you?"

He wears a green and black version of Kid Flash's outfit but without a lighting bolt on the chest and two large green lightning stripes going from the sides of the chest to the bottom of his boots with the rest of his outfit was black except green fingerless gloves and orange goggles with slightly curved lightning bolts on the sides of his mask, He has yellow eyes and blonde hair.

"Call me Inertia and I've been order to help you"

"Uhhh...By who?" Was all Blight could say.

Then all the monitors around the city started to flicker before a red A appeared then a voice said

"Greetings, Jump City. My name is _Anarky_. ... I believe in the absolute _freedom_ of the _individual_. I believe that the present order must be _abolished_. I believe that the voice of the people must be heard... listened to... and _obeyed!_ ...I would like to extend this warning to the whole city: you are either part of the _solution_, or part of the _problem_. Look into your own hearts. Decide which you are and choose well- for if you are an _enemy_ of the people - _Anarky_ will seek you out... and _destroy_ you!"

As Starfire tried to figure out what was going on she saw that the woman in black started to chant, the words alien and unfamiliar, then to her shock, clothes appeared to change to a black and red version of Raven's clothes. Then, with a claw of red energy forming above the hovering Starfire, the construct hand violently slammed her to the ground.

"It's about time you showed up Inertia I was about to rip apart the new recruit" The woman said.

"Whatever Alice!" That was Inertia's response. Alice looked angry and was about to retort but Inertia smiled disturbingly crazy. "Don't you try to start, now with that power upgrade get us out of here!" The look unnerved Alice as she just did what she was said.

Not before Destroyman side stepped quickly out of the power struggle to grab Robin's staff as he tried to hit him in the ribs and pushed it back into him then he turned back to Cyborg.

"Hear the lullaby, rest in peace baby, DESTROY BUSTER!" And with that he fired a massive particle beam from below the belt. This move knocked back Cyborg into a building.

In a field of red energy the bad guys were gone. Beast boy was the first to get up.

"Dude what just happened?"

* * *

><p>"Did the video work?" A man walked into a computer room with many video feeds and battle data being shown.<p>

"Splendidly! The video I mean" The other started typing away looking over what the research he'd been given.

"Good I hear that Black Alice and Inertia retrieved the new recruits"

"Video feed caught action though a little more explosion then necessary but mission successful"He continued to type.

"Even better, I will be discussing our goal to them" He said as he walked out of the room.

"Good, I'll be here looking over data" He merely stated as he continued to type.

"How do you get me into this?" Destroyman asked as both himself and Blight were stuck in a dark room.

"Yea cause I definitely made you destroy pound where I was right?" Blight raised his hands defensively

"Oh right cause bustin my butt protecting my friend was so much work you little-"But a voice suddenly cut in.

"Please I implore to calm down there is no need for a fight" He wore a black and red cuirass that seemed to be a second skin yet also gave the impression of heavy armor. With the rim of the neck formed a silver fold of neck protector. Shin, forearm, and waist black , golden-trimmed protectors. A mini cape reached his waist, a dark red started at the shoulders and slowly faded to a lighter color at the bottom. His pale face matched his hair.

"You better let us out if you don't want to get your face pounded in" Destroyman threatened

"Please, there is no need for that I know that you both are very prestige, powerful mercenaries and I am in a position to pay for your time"

Blight wasn't sure if he should listen but Destroyman seemed like he'd give a gander, Blight didn't like this one bit.

"I don't know man you don't seem like you need us" Blight argued.

"You know the drill the guy got money I listen" He then waited for the new person to speak.

"My name is Sebastian Blood and I-" He was interrupted when Destroyman asked a question.

"Ain't you they guy that got locked up in Steel City" Blight asked but it caused Blood to be angry and then a shelf next to Destroyman imploded.

"The foolishness of my father is not my own now as I was saying, I am offering this" He put his hand up as a briefcase materialized in front of him and he quickly lifted it showing a row of gold bars.

"A briefcase each if you both help me" Destroyman seemed sold but Blight wasn't easily swayed.

"What is the job?" Blight wanted to be sure this little spectacle didn't get him a nice little spot in jail or a nice dirt nap.

"The recruitment of other meta humans,Direct protection of our little group and in return I will give you both gold worth ten million dollars plus two more for every person you track down and recruit" Sebastian said.

"Alright you got yourself a deal" Destroyman claimed quickly trying to nab the case which Blood quickly let go. Blight merely nodded also agreeing.

"Excellent, I will rejoin you shortly after consorting with my friends,oh and the exit is this way"He pointed to a door a mere ten feet away from Blight and left.

Blood walked down a hall only to see a man in a red jumpsuit. A red, wide brimmed hat baring the circle-a insignia, a golden, metallic face mask; and red hood, a red cape, a utility belt modeled after Batman's utility belt, and a single, large circle-a across the chest. He stood at the end of the hall with his arms crossed and walked with him into a large room with a large table with many chairs.

"Anarky I have good news we have two new allies and your message has been broadcast"

"Alright,we need to ensure that the Titan's lose some members when should the next part be activated"

"I believe that we are close to beginning that plan but we still need a few more" A new female voice spoke up sitting in one of the chairs. she wears a mask much like her father's which covers her left eye, even though the eye is still intact and functional with white hair. She has a black tank top with a metallic colored long sleeve undershirt. Has black fingerless gloves that reach her elbows. Wears black glossy tight pants with metal plates on both sides on her thighs and knee guards. Black boots with more metal plates on the rims on the boots.

"I agree with Ravager let us hold until we get a few more and then we can do more then surprise attacks" Blood spoke as he wiped away some of the dust on the table marked NEXUS.

"As blight walked trough the door he realized that Black Alice walked back in forth as though she was waiting for something. She saw Blight and yelled.

"About time, let's go!" She grabbed him by his jacket and pulled him across the room.

"Woah slow down Missy I reckon that you gotta tell where I'm going?"

"You agreed so first mission is to recruit a man named Spellbinder so let's go!" She quickly pulled him out of the scene. Only to be stopped by a man with spiky black hair he wears black framed glasses and simple white suit with a red shirt underneath and a black tie, short black gloves, and black steel-toed shoes. He dons a pair of black trousers held up by two brown belts.

"what do you want Ivo" Alice sneered , Ivo merely fixed his glassed then walked up to Blight and cut him slightly with a scalpel. Blight backed up ready to fight then Ivo put his hand up.

"No time for introductions, Name is Adam Ivo needed skin sample to prefect skin problem will have results in a week, You can take him away Alice" With that she pulled him out of the building

"What, hold on what about me?"Destroyman asked standing on his own.

Inertia appeared next to Destroyman tapping his shoulder and as he turned around he said this.

"You with me,our job is to get an old friend of mine named Sun Girl"

"Aright let's get your little friend just led the way" Destroyman said with Inertia running ahead with flash speeds, He just shrugged his shoulders and walked on hoping that Inertia hadn't gone on too far.

Sebastian watched the scene unfold and smiled at the fact that everything went according to how he envisioned it. Now he had to visit someone that he felt needed his presence.

* * *

><p>Raven had a dream that started to become a nightmare one single sentence was repeated over and over<p>

"_Raven belongs to Brother Blood"_


End file.
